


Don't Go

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Don't Go

"Don't go," Jun whined as Sho moved away. His hand grabbed Sho's wrist and restrained Sho from moving.

"I have to, Jun," Sho said with unusual urgency.

"But I don't want you to leave me," Jun wrapped his arms around Sho's waist.

"God, Jun! Please, I can't anymore," Sho tried to get Jun's arms off of his body but the younger was strong enough to hold on.

"No!" Jun wailed.

"Geez, Jun!" Sho didn't care anymore. He stood up and dragged Jun with him until Jun was almost fall off the bed and finally unwrapped himself from Sho.

Without wasting any second, Sho dashed away.

Leaving Jun alone, half hanging on the edge of the bed and giggling.

To the bathroom.  



End file.
